1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside handle device for use in a vehicle, and in particular to an outside handle device which serves for unlatching the door mechanism of a vehicle from outside of the body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional outside handle device of this kind, as shown in FIG. 3, is fixed to a door and includes a base 1 to which a handle 3 is pivotably mounted via a pin 2. Upon manipulation or operation of the handle 3, a lever portion 3a of the handle 3 is brought into engagement with one end 5a of a bell-crank 5 which is pivoted to the base 1 via a pin 4. Due to the resulting rotation of the bell-crank, a door-latch mechanism (not shown), which is operatively connected to the other end 5b of the bell-crank 5, is operated.
On the pin 2 and the pin 4, there are provided a spring 6 and a spring 7, respectively. One end and the other end of the spring 6 are respectively engaged with the base 1 and the handle 3. One end and the other end of the spring 7 are respectively engaged with the pin 4 and the bell-crank 5. After manipulation of the handle 3, the handle 3 and the bell-crank 5 are returned to their original positions by the restoration forces of the springs 6 and 7, respectively.
However, due to differences in the loads acting on the spring 6 and the spring 7, the returning movements of the handle 3 and the bell-crank 5 are not completed simultaneously; the handle 3 returns to its initial position more rapidly than does the bell-crank 5. Thus, a noise is generated as a result of a collision of the handle portion 3a of the handle 3 with the one end 5a of the bell-crank 5.